The Truth Comes Out
by theivorygoddess
Summary: It was Tony's idea. Just a few drinks between friends. But of course, it's Tony. So it escalated quickly.


It wasn't often that all of Earth's mightiest heroes were all in the tower at the same time, with the exception of Thor (no one could really control his movement).

It was Tony's idea. Just a few drinks between friends. But of course, it's Tony. So it escalated quickly.

Everyone was drunk.

"So guys, we've been living together for almost a year," Tony paused taking another swig of his drink. "I want to know everyone's secrets."

"Tony, I don't think that's such a great idea. And I don't think you should have any more to drink," responded Steve.

"Oh come on Capsicle! Just cuz you can't get drunk doesn't mean the rest of us can't have a little fun!"

"Ya Cap chill out! It's just for fun," said Clint. Natasha and Bruce just shrugged.

Tony excited yelled, "Alright! That's settled then! I suggest truth or dare! I'll go first!" He looked at each of the Avengers, scanning for the first victim. "Clint! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright, I dare you to shoot an apple off of Bruce's head," he said, while receiving glares from both Bruce and Steve.

"Okay let's go Bruce. The training room awaits!" exclaimed Clint as he stood up and swaggered his way to the elevator. Bruce reluctantly followed him, stepping into the elevator. A grimace could be seen on his face as the doors closed.

five minutes later

"Tony this could end really ba-" Steve was cut off as the elevator opened and a grinning Clint stepped out trailed by a shaken up Bruce.

"Well?" inquired Tony.

"Mission accomplished! And no sign of the Other Guy!" Clint said proudly. "Okay my turn," he said as he sat down. "Nat, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay I was really expecting you to choose dare. Ummm, I didn't have a truth ready to go. Let me think."

"Hurry up Clint we don't want to sit here all day," said Bruce.

"Okay Nat, which Avenger is the most attractive?" asked Clint wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Thor," she replied without missing a beat.

"That was a stupid question Clint! Obviously she would say that! He's the best looking specimen any of us have ever seen!" Tony exclaimed.

"He's not." murmured Natasha quietly.

"What did you say?" asked Tony.

"He's not the most attractive person I've seen." she repeated, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

Clint burst out laughing. "I've never seen you blush before!"

"Well if it isn't Thor, who is it?" inquired Steve.

She replied quietly under her breath.

"Speak up you're muttering!"

"I said, Loki!" she screamed. This was met with stares from each of the Avengers.

"Reindeer Games?" asked Tony, incredulous.

"You're joking. You can't be serious. He's crazy!" said Bruce.

"Well, if you look past his, um, sociopathic tendencies he's actually extremely attractive," she replied.

"I don't believe this! What is it about him?" asked Tony.

"His hair is amazing, and his smile too, and he's intelligent, and he's charismatic, and his skin is flawless, and he's so tall, and his voice, oh his voice...it's so smooth and velvety and..." she trailed off looking embarrassed.

"And what?" inquired the rest of the team.

"He's just unbelievably sexy." she finished, her face now as red as her hair. The rest of them just stared at her. "If you don't believe me, call Agent Hill right now and ask her! I bet you she thinks the same thing!"

"Fine. But I still think this is a joke," Tony said as he pulled out his phone and dialled. It rang twice before she picked up.

"Agent Hill speaking."

"Maria! It's Tony."

"Hello Mr. Stark. Is there something you require?"

"I just have a question for you and I want you to answer honestly."

"Okay."

"Do you think Thor or Loki is more attractive?"

There was a pause before she answered, "Definitely Loki. I think it's the hair, and the voice too. Anything else?"

"No that's everything thanks," replied Steve, as Tony was too stunned to speak, and hung up the phone. Silence followed for a moment, while everyone took a large chug of alcohol.

"I told you! There's something about him that's just so...captivating." Natasha said as she stood up and walked away.

"I'm actually shocked. Does anyone else think it's weird that she probably fantasizes about a psychopath?" said Tony.

"Shut up Tony, you're the one that wanted to know everyone's secrets," answered Steve.

"Well I found out more that I wanted too," said Tony. "All in favour of drinking in silence?"


End file.
